1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat-shrinkable connection comprising a channel and a cooperating element thickened at its end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known closure devices for longitudinally divided sleeves of shrinkable material such as that, for example, of the European patent application No. 00 78 416, the closure elements along the longitudinal edges are composed of non-shrinkable material which is as non-deformable under heat as possible in order to avoid unallowed deformations in the closing region. This, however, leads thereto that the closure elements must already be hooked into one another firmly and pull-resistant during assembly or mounting. Greater forces and, under certain conditions, special tools are thereby needed for closing in order to bring the corresponding closure elements into their hooked position, this usually being attainable via corresponding lenticulations.